User talk:Krazar77
Welcome Hey. If you want to talk to a user directly, please don't make a user blog each time. Simply find their talk pages, like what I'm doing right now. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Wow... Ok. You've got a lot to learn. Good lord... a) Never call me "Chinese legolies" again. b) Put "McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC)" at the end of talk page messages. Honestly, there's a notification reminding you each time... c) There's a massive link in your welcome messages to the Fanfiction, which you still haven't deleted. I'm guessing you didn't really read them. Here's the link... http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Custom_Hero_Factory_Wiki_Fanfiction McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Who cares if I'm an admin? If you think I'm rude, then leave. You think your life is hard? Well, then, you try yelling at your parents for four hours and breaking a door while your at it. I really, really don't have time to put up with the likes of you. Why don't you try scrolling down on the fanfic forum page, huh? Would that be so hard? Jesus Christ... McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Why don't you tell your "friends" that they're not welcome here. There's really no use making someone angry when they're already in a rough patch. I don't know if your friends came of their own accord, but calling me a bitch, just HOURS after I called my own mom one? Be a bit more understanding. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Krazar looks great! [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 00:07, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'd prefer to keep my canon fully under my control. I would be willing to help you expand your canon, on the other hand. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 16:17, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I didn't cleanp it up, I just marked it for cleanup. You have to do it yourself. ~Bub I'll consider it, but don;t get your hopes up. I have a huge building project already, and I actually know nothing about Kaijus/Godzilla, etc. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Kaiju Contest Currently, I'm only working on the nemesis for my kaiju. It's basically a mecha version of it, but with only the secondary color switched, replacing blue with tr. (or, in the case of the cockpit, lime) green. As such, I hope to also enter it in Zanywoop's Spring Mecha Contest. The kaiju itself resembles a hybrid of Tyrannosaur (which is why blue and orange are it's secondary colors; the printed armor shell from Splitter Beast looks extremely feather-like in my opinion) and horned lizard (a creature capable of spraying blood from it's eyes for defense), with a frill and acid blood added for variety. I'm still trying to think up a name, but my attempts at this can be found at your blog. I'm undecided on backstory, but I think genetic engineering will probably feature in it's origin. So, yeah, it's a frilled tyrannosaur that can spray acid from it's eyes. I'll make WIP pictures of it's nemesis soon, so you have a better idea of what it actually looks like. Suggestions for non-IfB head designs would be appreciated, but if I don't come up with any, I'll just use the blue Splitter Beast head, maybe with some orange spikes. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 15:53, April 17, 2014 (UTC) It's the nemesis I'm really proud of right now, but, when it comes to the main kaiju, I'm having difficulty making it look sufficiently organic, yet still giving it enough of a resemblance to the robotic version to make it work. I'm finally making some progress on the frill, and the three arms (one large one for smashing and two small ones for fine manipulation) are pretty much done, but the body is completely unfinished, and I'm still waiting for a parts order from LEGO's "Bricks and Pieces" service, so it's going to take a while for me to finish it. I'll try to upload the nemesis' pictures soon, though. If I have any time left once I've finished my entry, I'll try to make a banner for it too. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC)